


Midnight Encounter

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Loneliness, Thranduil - Freeform, tauriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or universe.No pairing.
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Encounter

The midnight celebration had been going on for hours now. The wine was flowing in heavy streams and every cup was constantly refilled. Spirits were high and so was the average level of intoxication. I was relatively sober. I was the head of the guard and couldn’t afford to let my senses go – even for the night. As head of the guard the security of the realm was my highest priority, and someone had to be able to defend the kingdom. 

I had noticed that Legolas was getting positively hammered with a group of our colleagues, and I had also noticed that the king had drunk dubious amounts of wine as well. The king was seated in his high chair by the table. He was sitting alone but seemed to be deep in thought. I would keep an eye out for both of them, even though I knew perfectly well that they were able to tend to themselves. I hung in the corner of the great hall and watched in amusement how my colleagues behaved themselves. Two of the youngest guards were asleep across the table, and a group of maids were snickering at another table sending the guards looks. 

I had been lost in thought for some time when there was a loud crash and my head jolted towards the sound. A table had been flipped over with all the cups and bottles with it. I shook my head in disbelief. Sometimes it was astonishing how drunk elves could become. The wine was strong and our livers were well-trained, but these parties always seemed a bit out of control. I sighed. I needed air.

I pushed my way through the partying crowds and skimmed the corridors for a quiet place. I found no such place because couples and guests alike were either passed out or engaging in games and more outside of the halls.

I had to get outside. The fresh air of the very early morning and maybe a glimpse of stars would do me good. I noticed a figure in the shadows just outside the great gates and walked towards him. I recognised the long blond hair as I came closer and wanted to check if Legolas had drunk himself numb. I hadn’t realised that he had left the hall before me, but there had been a lot of commotion. 

“Legolas” I called to the shadow as I walked towards him. He didn’t answer and I speculated why. I was very close to him before I heard to sound of piss spraying on the ground beneath. I stopped in my tracks when I realised that he was urinating. We were close friends as well as colleagues, so I had seen him urinate before. Still, I kept my distance to provide him with some privacy. “Oh, I am sorry, mellon nin”, I said.

The blond head turned towards me, so I could see its profile in the faint starlight. I instantly realised that it wasn’t Legolas that I had talked to and observed. I should have noticed before. The garments and the silk the figure wore were too exclusive even for Legolas. I felt myself blush and started to turn away from him.

”Tauriel, what a lovely night sky” Thranduil’s words surprised me, and I turned towards him again. He was still pissing and I felt that the noise almost drowned my voice. “Indeed it is, my lord”. I wondered why he conversed with me in such a private moment. 

“How are you enjoying yourself tonight, Tauriel?” He asked and I noticed the slightly notable slur to his voice. I had to answer the question even though the whole conversation seemed strange. “As always, my lord, the feast was magnificent and the amount of wine infinite”. I stayed in my spot almost two meters behind him.

“Yes” he spoke, “the wine is a brilliant vintage”. His bladder seemed never to empty. He sighed in content, “I have had quite a lot of it tonight myself”. I wanted this conversation to end, but I was getting equally intrigued with my drunk and pissing king. He stood with his back towards me and had his eyes cast upwards to gaze at the stars as he relieved himself. 

“Yes, I can tell…” I said alluding both to his slur and impressing still-going stream. His hair shone in the starlight and his cloak shimmered as he swayed slightly. He spoke again, “I am always drawn to this light”. I looked at the almost illuminated sky above us, “Yes, my lord. Its beauty is entrancing”.

His bladder seemed to finally be empty. He moaned in satisfaction and relief. “I had to come out here. There seemed to be a kissing couple occupying every bathroom in the entire castle”, he said. I snorted and agreed, “Yes, that is the reason I came out here too. I couldn’t find a secluded place to breath inside”. 

He redid his trousers and I went to stand beside him after I was sure that he was decent. He didn’t remove his eyes from the sky. I was equally captivated. “The sight of the sky alone can make my brain clear – even though I came out here in a pinch, and even though the wine is fogging up my brain at the moment”.

I didn’t answer right away I just enjoyed the feeling of the glowing light on my face. “I am sorry to disturb you, my lord. I thought you were Legolas”. He waved a dismissive hand at my apology. “Don’t apologise, Tauriel. I shouldn’t have expected to be private when urinating outside in plain view. My judgement was momentarily clouded”. 

I nodded my head thankful that the king wasn’t going to reprimand me for intruding. “I will leave you to it, my lord”, and I turned to return to the party. “Share a glass of wine with me, Tauriel” he said and turned to me. His eyes seemed tired and sorrowful. “Being king is lonely, even among my own people”. He cast his eyes to the ground before looking at me once more, “I haven’t shared many words with anyone this night. I would like to converse”. 

I looked stunned at him before nodding my head in acknowledgment, “I understand that”. He sighed and we turned to leave the starlight behind. He glanced at me momentarily and I almost felt shy. His glance was curious and interested. He removed his eyes from me before admitting, “I drink too much wine when I have no one to talk to”.


End file.
